


Five Days in a Jungle

by YumYumPM



Series: Five Days In A Jungle [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumYumPM/pseuds/YumYumPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five days in a jungle, Napoleon needs some sexual release...and with only Illya is available will he be able to talk his partner into a little extra curricular activity?</p><p>One of my earlier stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had been traveling in the jungle for three days and were only two days away from civilization. Except for their guns, they had lost all of their equipment, their communicators included. As nighttime grew near they stopped in a small clearing and kept their guns close by for protection. So far they hadn’t seen spotted anything more dangerous than a deer or two, a couple of rabbits. They felt there was no sense in taking any chances. Napoleon lay on the bare ground and looked up at the full moon that shone down on them. His mind was at peace and it began to wander, especially to all the things he would do once they got out of this jungle.

This brought a reaction to his groin. He glared down in betrayal, now was not a time to get a hard on. Especially as there was no one available to help him take care of it. Or was there? After all Illya was lying nearby and there had to have been times when women were not available when Illya had served in the Soviet Navy? He was fairly certain women weren’t allowed to serve on submarines. He looked over to his partner who lay on his side with his back to him.

“Ummm, Illya?”

“What?”

“What are your views on sex?”

“What!” Illya turned over and stared at his partner in disbelief that they were having this conversation.

“I’m feeling ….horny.”

“Napoleon, surely you can wait. After all it’s only a couple more days till we get to civilization.”

Napoleon thought about it. “Nope.”

Illya felt his partner scoot closer to him and rest his chin upon his shoulder as well as laying a hand on his hip. “Come on, it could be fun.” And then proceed to blow in his ear.

“You can’t be serious.”

“It’s more fun when two play,” Napoleon whispered.

Moving the hand from his hip Illya suggested, “If you’re really that hard up, why don’t you take care of it yourself. I promise I won’t watch.”

With a rumbling sound in his throat Napoleon got up and started walking away.

Illya turned over and watched as his partner stomped out of the clearing. “Napoleon, where do you think you’re going?” But his friend refused to answer. Getting up he caught up with him and grabbing his shoulder. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Napoleon tuned and glared at Illya. “If you’re not going to help I guess I’ll have to take care of this myself and I’d prefer not to have an audience,” Napoleon said through gritted teeth, his eyes pleading.

Illya looked intently into Napoleon’s face. What was going on? Napoleon could usually control his basic urges better than this. With a sigh, he pushed Napoleon up against a tree, unbuckled his belt, jerked his pants down and proceeded to give him the blow job to end all blow jobs.

Illya had a very talented mouth and when Napoleon came he came with a bang. Napoleon was very glad there was a tree to his back. Illya pulled his self up and looked into Napoleon’s eyes, his own blue ones showing amusement asked. “Feeling better now?”

“Much, but how about you. Can I…” Napoleon’s eyebrows went up and down comically as he reached down to caress the bulge in Illya’s slacks.

Illya looked at him intently. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Well, no, I mean not this, but how hard can it be?” Napoleon was still breathing heavily.

“I’d rather not be your guinea pig.” Illya looked around and spied a tree that had fallen over that would serve the purpose. Grabbing Napoleon, he draped him over the trunk and started going through his pant pockets.

“What are you doing?’ Napoleon asked anxiously.

“Aha!” coming up with the tube he had known he would find and opening to squeeze some onto his finger he leaned over Solo’s draped body and whispered huskily into his ear, “Don’t worry, Solo Mio, I will take care of you.” Certain that Napoleon had undoubtedly done this before, he inserted first one finger and than another stretching the opening for what was to come. Positioning himself, he entered the body of the man beneath him with a soft groan. Napoleon was so very, very tight. Not quite believing that here he was in the middle of a jungle banging away on his partner in the moonlight, he let the passion take him.

Napoleon lay across the tree and wondered exactly what was going to happen to him. The last time he’s been with a man was in Korea, and even then they’d managed to keep all their clothes on. He felt moist fingers enter him and after the first pain started groaning with pleasure. Moaning as the fingers were removed, his mouth was dry as the large intruder replaced them. Bozhe moi, he thought as he felt his own cock coming back to life. Coherent thoughts vanished and when he was able to think clearly again he felt spurts of dampness as Illya slowly pulled out of him.

“Don’t move, let me check you first,” Illya requested as he put his cock away and zipped his pants. Looking at the results of their first encounter, he noticed blood and got out a handkerchief to blot up the bleeding. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d never done this before?” he demanded.

Napoleon turned over, gasping for air. “You didn’t give me a chance.”

Gently helping Solo pull his pants back up Illya warned him, “You’re going to be sore for quite a while.”

Napoleon looked back at him with a grin. “Yes, but it was worth it.”

Going back to the clearing, they both settled down for some well earned sleep. 

 

They had gotten an early start the next morning. Illya had been right, Napoleon was sore, causing him to walk more gingerly than normal. Since there was not much else to do Napoleon turned retrospective. His mind went back to last night. He was a highly sexed person, but he had never needed it as much as he did last night. 

It made him wonder what had been in that gas he had inhaled back at the THRUSH base before they had blown it to bits. He glanced to see Illya walking ten feet ahead of him. His mind played back the events of last night and when he thought about the blowjob Illya had given him and the way Illya had taken him, how good it had felt, he let out a small moan. No one had ever taken him before and he felt embarrassed and excited at the same time. Staring at Illya’s back he thought about Illya’s talented mouth and resented the fact that Illya had not let him recipicate. He knew he could do what Illya had done and even a few things that hadn’t been done. After all he was considered very talented in that area, after all the women he had dated couldn’t be wrong.

He came to a stop, how dare Illya intimate that he couldn’t do a simple blow job. That was an insult to his pride and he hurriedly caught up with his friend. “Illya!”

“What?” Illya asked, irritated, he was hot, dusty, and tired. He estimated they had five more hours before they were out of the jungle and he didn’t feel like talking.

“Let me suck you,” Napoleon begged.

Illya came to a complete stop and turned to stare at his partner. “Are you crazy? We are out in the middle of nowhere in broad daylight, anyone could come along and you want to have sex?”

Napoleon looked thoughtful. “That about covers it.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Come on, as you said we’re in the middle of nowhere, nobody’s going to see. Besides I know I can…make you feel good.” He looked pleadingly into Illya’s eyes.

Illya stared back; he couldn’t believe he was actually considering this. His mind made up he grabbed Napoleon and once again dragged him into the brush. When they were far enough from the path he quickly undid his belt and dropped his pants. He couldn’t get over the rapturous look on Napoleon’s face as he knelt before him drooling almost as if he had just been served a wonderful banquet.

Napoleon looked at the organ, and felt his blood boil; he leaned in to give it a chaste kiss and was rewarded when it started to twitch. He blew on it and watched as it started to grow. Then gently taking it into his mouth he started sucking and licking. He closed his eyes and felt it growing bigger as he sucked. He smiled around it as he heard Illya let out moans of pleasure. Knowing he was doing a good job turned him on and when Illya finally came, so did he.

When he had finished, Illya slid down to the ground, the dirt touching his bare behind. Napoleon just knelt there his hands on his knees and grinned at him. “I take it you enjoyed that?”

Grunting a grudgingly agreement Illya in turn asked, “I suppose now you want to fuck me?”

Napoleon looked down somewhat embarrassed and Illya’s eyes followed his gaze to see a wet stain showing on his pants. Napoleon just looked up at him and shrugged. “No need.” Then getting up he reached down to help his partner up and started back to the trail not waiting to see him pull up his pants and buckle his belt.

 

It was growing dark when they finally left the jungle to find a hotel not that far away. Napoleon was embarrassed about the stain on his pants and insisted that Illya be the one to check them in. While Illya was doing that, Napoleon slipped into a payphone and called headquarters updating Mr. Waverly on the latest developments. Mr. Waverly promised to send them some clothing and further instructions in the morning. Hanging up the phone he spotted Illya waiting by the elevator, which fortunately for him was not too far away. He didn’t see the amusement on Illya’s face as once they entered the elevator he pulled Illya to stand in front of him so no one could spot the stain. 

Opening the door to the room, they were pleased to see two double beds that looked very soft as well as a nice size bathroom attached. Napoleon decided that the first order of business was a shower so he co-opted the bathroom, stripping all his clothes off and luxuriating in the flow of water around him. He knew better than to use all the hot water, since he was sure Illya would be peeved if he did.

Drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist he left the bathroom, kicking in disgust the dirty clothes he had worn. Drying his hair with another towel he couldn’t help but notice that Illya had fallen forward face down on the other bed fully clothed and fallen fast asleep. Going to the other bed he removed the towel from around his waist and slipped in between the clean sheets.

He awoke with a start and looked over at the clock on the dresser. It was two o’clock in the morning and he didn’t know why he had woken up. He glanced over to the bed next to him and saw that his partner had turned over in his sleep and was snoring. Getting out of bed and wrapping the sheet around him like a toga he went over and slipped Illya’s shoes off to make him more comfortable. Then he sat on the bed and stared at his partner. He was still in the same clothes they had worn for five days and he needed a shave as well as a bath. Just looking at him and thinking about the last two days…this was so difficult. He had an uncontrollable urge to…to do what? His bottom started to tingle, he was still sore, and yet he couldn’t help wishing that Illya would… With a sigh, he got up and went back to bed, but he found it very hard to sleep.

At five o’clock in the morning someone knocked at the door. Curling the sheet around him and grabbing his gun, Napoleon went to answer it. After giving the password and counter password a messenger silently handed him a large suitcase. He took it over to his bed and opened it finding clothing for both himself and Illya, along with instructions to catch a flight that was leaving out the next day. He smiled in delight to find that his shaving kit had also been packed, first order on the agenda was a nice clean shave.

He came out adjusting his tie to find Illya stretching. Unable to look his partner in the eye Napoleon informed him that the suitcase had been delivered and Mr. Waverly’s instructions regarding the plane tickets. He also suggested meeting up in the restaurant for breakfast. Illya’s stomach growled, putting him in total agreement with Napoleon’s plans.

It felt good to be clean again, but now Illya was ready for food. Stopping at the door of the restaurant, he noticed Napoleon sitting at a table to the back, sipping a cup of piping hot coffee he read the newspaper he held in his other hand. Illya moved across from him, picked up the menu when the waitress surprised him by setting a dish of his favorite breakfast before him. He flashed Napoleon with surprise. Napoleon folded his paper. “I knew you’d be hungry when you got here, so I just ordered for you. I hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” Illya’s mouth was already full. They sat in companiable silence while Illya ate and Napoleon finished reading the paper.

After breakfast, Illya found a display in the lobby that showed what attractions were in the area and found there was a museum not too far away. He turned and saw that Napoleon was sitting in a comfortable chair in the lobby watching pretty girls go by. He shook his head at the normality of it and unable to contain a smile went to ask Napoleon if he wanted to go with him. He was not surprised when Napoleon declined.

After Illya left, Napoleon got comfortable and prepared to enjoy the view. Most were very attractive, some were tall, some short. Several of them glanced his way as they passed and smiled encouragingly at him. He smiled back, but his heart was not in it. His mind kept going back to the night before. He frowned as he continued to watch the girls go by, but felt nothing, no tingle, no anticipation for an assignation. He was a man, a man who loved woman, right? Than why did the thoughts of what he and Illya had done out in the jungle excite him so much. Could he secretly desire to be with men? Was it possible? Perhaps. He sighed, there was one way to test that theory and he started to look at men. They too were tall, short, fat, and skinny. Nothing there either he was relieved to note. Then he saw a small blonde man go across the lobby and his groin started to pulse. No…it wasn’t the man, it was who he reminded him of. His partner, his friend…Illya. Getting out of the chair and going to the registration desk he asked to have a bottle of scotch sent up to his room.

Illya finally returned and entered the hotel room, he had had an enjoyable time and was enthusiastically telling Napoleon about it, when he noticed Napoleon wasn’t responding. He looked up to see his partner reclining on his bed. He no longer had on his jacket, tie or shoes and with a glass resting on one knee and he looked totally depressed. 

“What’s wrong?” Illya asked. 

The bottle was on the bedside table was two-thirds empty.

Waving the glass around Napoleon slurred, “Nothing...absolutely nothing. I think.”

Illya looked apprehensively. “Could you qualify that?”

Moving so that he wasn’t able to look at Illya’s face he brought his feet to the floor on the side of the bed. “Nope.” Then he poured himself another drink, drank it in one shot and fell to lay flat on the bed.

Illya came around to look down at his friend. What had happened in the few hours he’d been gone? “Surely one of the beautiful woman you were goggling would have been more than happy to keep you company?”

Napoleon just looked up at his friend as if seeing him for the first time. Blonde hair gleaming, his blue eyes piercing, his generous mouth luscious, and Napoleon had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he took a deep breath. “Illya, do you think….about what we did?”

Illya did his best not to smile while at the same time give his partner a serious answer. “Napoleon, it does no good to reflect on it. What happened…happened, that cannot be changed. It was only sex.”

Yes, only sex. But great sex. “Illya, I need you.” Napoleon’s eyes pleaded.

Illya stiffened and he turned away. “So it is now your wish to take me?”

“No,” Napoleon whispered, his anal muscles clinching. “I think I’ve gotten addicted to cock.”

Illya stared at him in shock. “You must be joking?’

“I was never more serious in my life.” Napoleon got up to stand next to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. “And not just anyone, but yours.” He stepped back and removed all his clothes, then climbed onto the bed to get into position.

Illya continued to stare at his partner thinking this was the most ridiculous thing they’d ever done, that they shouldn’t even be considering this. But seeing the naked desire for it in Napoleon’s eyes…Illya stopped him and firmly turned him to settle on his back. Why was it he could not refuse this man? He slowing began to undress looking into the hopeful eyes of the man who lay stretched out before him. Going into the bathroom he rummaged in Napoleon’s shaving kit finding a large tube of lubricant. Going back into the bedroom, he saw Napoleon licking his lips, his eyes wanting yet fearful. Pushing Napoleon’s legs apart and getting in between them he unscrewed the tube and smeared some on his fingers. Keeping his eyes on Napoleon’s face he worked one finger into the anus, than another. Lust took over Napoleon’s face as Illya prepared to enter him. 

“Yes, yes, please.” Napoleon pleaded. 

Pushing in, Illya gave him what he wanted and more. Napoleon’s moans and groans turning him on as he had never been turned on before. With one final thrust, Illya came, and the bed collapsed beneath them. They froze in surprise and then Napoleon started to laugh, Illya soon joining in. They laughed so hard that tears came pouring down their faces. And finally they fell into a restful sleep.


	2. Five Days in a Jungle Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a romp in the jungle with Illya, Napoleon tries to put it behind him   
> but once he receives a knock on the head he'll need help remembering anything

It had been several weeks since their encounter in the jungle and Solo had left headquarters and was walking along deep in thought. They had decided it would be best to do an edited version of their report. Medical had found minute traces of an indefinable chemical in Napoleon’s bloodstream but there wasn’t enough to analyze. Fortunately, there had been no need of a complete physical. Napoleon had done his best to put it all behind him, knowing it was what his partner wanted. But it was getting so hard to ignore the desire he felt. He wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around him and so he missed it as someone came up behind him and knocked him on the head.

Much later he came to, finding himself in a hospital room. Around his bed were four men, two in white coats, an older man, and a younger man with blond hair.

The older man looked at him with concern. “How are you feeling, Mr. Solo.”

Was that his name? “I’m not sure, Mr….”

“Waverly.” The younger man finished. “Napoleon, you get yourself in the strangest fixes.”

Looking at the younger man in consternation. “My name is Napoleon? Come on nobody’s named that.”

The elder man humphed. “My name is Alexander Waverly. I’m head of the organization you, Mr. Solo, work for - the U.N.C.L.E. You are one of my top agents.”

Napoleon looked at them with amazement and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but it doesn’t ring a bell.”

The four men looked at each other and one of the men in the white coat asked, “Mr. Solo, what do you remember?”

Napoleon thought about it, it hurt his head to think, but he tried anyhow. “Nothing.”

Three of the men moved to the far side of the room to confer. Illya moved to a far corner to observe his partner better.

A nurse entered the room and set a tray on the table. Illya watched his partner lift his head and look at the nurse’s rear end admiringly. With a small smile he thought at least that had not changed.

“He has a slight concussion, but nothing to explain the memory loss. I’d like to keep him here overnight,” one doctor said.

“I concur,” agreed the other.

Mr. Waverly nodded his agreement and waved Illya over so they could leave.

As they exited the room, Illya turned to look back at Napoleon. He looked scared, and for some reason that he could not name he turned back and went over to him.

“Do I know you?” Napoleon asked, somehow he did not want the blonde man to leave him here all alone.

“My name is Illya Kuryakin, I am your partner.” He found himself sitting down and relating stories of their missions together, but not the last one. That he could not bring himself to do. Finally Napoleon fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning Illya entered the room Napoleon was in. “Napoleon?”

The dark haired man was in the middle of tying his tie, and he turned on hearing someone enter. He didn’t react to the name but did give a big smile of recognition of the man who had stayed and talked to him the night before. “The doctors said I could leave.” But his eye betrayed the fact that he didn’t know where to go.

“You still remember nothing?”

“No.” Napoleon shook his head.

“How about some breakfast?” Illya offered and received a grateful nod in reply.

Walking down U.N.C.L.E. hallways was an experience, Napoleon had never seen so many gorgeous woman nor so many armed men, at least not that he knew of. For some reason he felt he could trust the man walking beside him. They arrived at the commissary and he didn’t know what he wanted so he let Illya pick something out for him.

Illya glanced at the man walking at his side; this man wasn’t leering at the woman that passed, though he did give them a shy smile. Gone was the confidence, the sometimes arrogance that Napoleon normally showed. He seemed so indecisive. He didn’t even seem able to decide on something to eat, so Illya helped him pick out his favorite dishes.

They went and sat at a table far from the door. Napoleon stared wide-eyed at all the goings on around him. Illya decided maybe a tour of U.N.C.L.E. might help, so they went through communication, translations, and files. Nothing. Then they stopped by the firing range.

“It’s about time you showed up, Laddie.” Mr. McPheers said. “You’ve been needing to requalify for sometime now.

Napoleon looked at Illya puzzled as McPheers handed him a gun.

Illya merely nodded and reached for two earphones handing one to Napoleon.

“Okay,” he said with a shrug as he put on the earphones and awkwardly picked up the gun. Aiming with both hands he pulled the trigger again and again and again still pulling the trigger long after he had used up all the bullets in the chamber. Finally Illya reached over and removed the gun from his shaking hands.

McPheers pulled the target to him and said with surprise, “Mon, you’ve never done a better job.” Showing them the target with all the bulletholes thru the center ring. Napoleon stared at the target in amazement his mouth open.

From there they went through the gym, where several agents were working out. Illya noticed that two in particular were looking at them and pointing. He was just getting ready to take Napoleon though to the locker room when one of the two men decided to try a judo hold on Napoleon. 

The shock of someone trying to grab him caused him to panic and he lashed out with all the force at his control. He was getting ready to sling the man into the nearby wall when he felt an arm on his staying him. 

“Napoleon, no!”

He stopped, waiting for the panic to dissipate.

“What’s wrong with you, man?” his assailant accused. “You could have hurt me.”

The other man pulled his friend away. “You should have known better than to try a stunt like that on the CEA.”

Illya seeing that everything was well in hand led a shaking Napoleon out of the gym. Perhaps there would be better luck at the next stop, his office.

“This is your office,” Illya stated.

Napoleon looked around, what he saw was a room with a desk, some chairs, and filing cabinets. Nothing unusual. Then he noticed a picture on the desk and he went to pick it up. It was a picture of him…and the man next to him in front of a castle.

Illya looked at the picture and smiled in remembrance. “That was taken when we were on an assignment at Disneyland. You do know Disneyland?” he asked.

Napoleon was staring at the picture trying desperately to remember. “Ahm, Mickey Mouse,” he replied absently. At that time an announcement was heard calling Illya to report to Mr. Waverly’s office.

Napoleon sat staring at that photo for a long time. Then he looked up and realized he had to get away. He didn’t know how or where he would go, but he was positive he must. So letting his feet guide him he made his way to the entrance to U.N.C.L.E. The receptionist took his badge, and a doorway opened for him. He stepped through without thinking into a tailor shop. He looked around unsurely and spotted a door leading outside. Once he was outside he had no idea as to where to go.

After Illya had finished his meeting with Mr. Waverly, he went back for Napoleon only to find him gone. He contacted Mr. Waverly to report that Napoleon was missing. An alert was put out and the search was on. Find Napoleon Solo.

Illya went to several of Napoleon’s favorite haunts while someone else was sent to Napoleon’s apartment. He wasn’t having any luck and was finally ready to give up. He decided to stop by Central Park near the lake, one of his favorite spots and was surprised when he found Napoleon sitting staring at the ducks. He drew closer and sat next to him. Napoleon turned to him with a lost look. “Who am I?” he whispered.

Illya’s communicator went off. He held up his hand to let Napoleon know he would just be a minute. “Kuryakin here.”

“Mr. Kuryakin, have you located Mr. Solo yet?”

“Yes, sir. I think I’ll take him to his apartment maybe that will jog his memory.”

“Excellent idea. Report back in one hour.” 

Putting away his communicator he noticed that Napoleon had been watching him and that he seemed calmer. “Let’s go to your apartment.”

“Where is it?” Napoleon’s curiosity got the better of him.

“You’ll see. Come on.” Pulling Napoleon to his feet, they started off.

Illya used his key to open the door to Napoleon’s apartment then he stepped back to let him go ahead of him.

Napoleon entered and looked around. He was impressed with how nice the place was. The nautical pictures on the wall, the comfortable leather sofa, the fireplace, and the glittering crystal at the bar.

None of it seemed familiar and it was overwhelming. Why couldn’t he remember? The more Napoleon tried the worse it got, and he slowly fell to his knees in despair. There was that piercing sound again. Illya pulled a communicator from his pocket but Napoleon wasn’t listening to what was being said. If only he could remember. Illya looked like he was going to leave, so Napoleon grabbed at his pants to stop him. Looking up at him with uncertainty in his eyes, Napoleon begged, “Don’t go.”

When his communicator went off, Illya answered it. Mr. Waverly had wanted to know how things was going. Unfortunately they weren’t. 

“Mr. Kuryakin, I need Mr. Solo back here with his memories in tact, I don’t care how you do it. You have forty-eight hours.” And then he had cut the connection. 

Forty-eight hours. He looked down at the man holding on to him. Whatever it takes. He reached down and pulled Napoleon up. Looking deep into Napoleons eyes he pulled him forward into a gentle but thorough kiss. Napoleon didn’t pull away. “Do you trust me?”

Napoleon nodded his eyes wide. Illya began to undo Napoleon’s tie. Then he slipped the jacket off Napoleon’s shoulders. Next he unbuttoned his shirt and left it open and began pushing Napoleon back, bit by bit, until they ended up by the bed in the bedroom. Gently he pushed Napoleon down on the bed. Napoleon never said a word. He started taking off all his clothes, and still Napoleon said nothing. He finished undressing Napoleon and climbing onto the bed with him, then began kissing him starting at the top of his head and down to the bottom of his feet, with special attention to parts in between. He came back up and looked deeply into Solo’s eyes and repeated the experience they had that night in the hotel.

Napoleon awoke the next morning. He was in his bedroom in his own bed sans pajamas and someone was with him. He turned over and saw his partner and his heart almost stopped. 

Illya opened his eyes and saw Napoleon looking at him with delight. “Napoleon?”

Napoleon just looked at him then he slowly leaned in for a gentle kiss.

“You’re back?” Illya gazed at him with astonishment.

Napoleon just kissed him longer. Then he pulled away and looked at his partner, and hopefully more, with puzzlement. “Where have I been?”

The end.


End file.
